


Helpless

by orphan_account



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Help, Homophobia, M/M, Maybe Smut We'll See, Short chapters but frequent updates, Soulmate AU, VictUuri, Victuri, Vikturi, also on Wattpad, viktuuri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 12:08:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12254094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A Victuuri Soulmate AU where every mark you make on your body, also shows up on your soulmates body. You both feel the same pain whether it be emotional or physical.





	1. Beginnings

Third person P.O.V

 

Yuuri was 6 when his mother told him what soulmates were. "Whatever you write on yourself, shows up on your soulmates body. Whatever pain you feel, your soulmate feels, whether it be emotional or physical."

Yuuri was fascinated by the idea that someone out there will love him no matter what. He took a pen and grasped it firmly in his chubby little hands and began to write on his arm. "Hello, Mama told me you will see this." He sat and waited for a reply.

Surely enough a little while later writing appeared on his arm. He couldn't tell what it said so he waddled over to his mom to ask her. "Mama what does this say? It just looks like scribbles." Yuuri said with curiosity in his small voice. Hiroko walked over to the bookshelf and pulled out a Russian to Japanese dictionary. (Is that even a thing? Idk i'm making it up for the sake of the story) She flipped through the pages and found what she was looking for. "Yuuri my dear it looks like your soulmate is Russian." She said. "Russ-ian" Yuuri said trying to pronounce the word correctly.

"Your soulmate said...Hello, I wasn't sure what language you wrote in at first but my coach told me that you wrote in Japanese. Nice to meet you, i'm Victor." She said translating the text that took up Yuuri's entire arm from Russian to Japanese for her son.

"Victor? It's a boy? Aren't boys only allowed to be with girls?" Yuuri asked confused. "No dear, people can be with whomever. Nobody knows how soulmates are chose but if yours is a boy i'll love you no matter what." She said while bringing Yuuri into a tight hug

"I love you too mama." He struggled to get the words out through the hug that was lung-crushingly tight.


	2. Excitement

Third person P.O.V

 

Victor was skating circles around the rink with his mind drifting to different places and ignoring Yakov's yelling. "Victor do this, Victor do that, Victor pay attention Yadda yadda yadda." At this point he had become a master at tuning his coach out. That is until he felt a strange sensation on his arm.

All of a sudden he was completely aware of his surroundings and the room was spinning. Why? He didn't know. He rolled up his sleeve on his left arm to see a couple words written in a language he couldn't make out. He skated to the edge of the rink to a very pissed Yakov somehow managing to not fall on his face. "Hey, what's this?" He asked his coach, which caused him to stop yelling and stare at Victor's arm.

"Dear god not this I really didn't want this." Yakov whispered under his breath. "Well? What is it? Why is there writing on my arm?" A very perplexed Victor asked. "Your soulmate, wrote to you. They must be Japanese considering that is the written language, which is very sloppy I must add." You see Yakov had family that moved to Japan so he knew the basics and could understand a bit of the language. "Hello, Mama told me you would see this.""Well your soulmate seems quite childish considering the tone and writing so i'd guess they were younger than you." Yakov seemed to know way to much about this topic.

"Mind telling me in a language I can understand." Victor asked as he twirled his long locks on his finger. "Hello, mama told me you will see this." Victor studied the writing on his arm as his coach translated the writing for him. "Well they sound enthusiastic about this." Victor said with hopefulness in his voice. He wanted to meet the person he would grow old with, the person he would hold tight and cuddle with if they felt sad. But Japan?!? Why couldn't they live in Russian too? He didn't want to have to wait to meet them. He wanted to see them NOW! But he knew that he had to keep in mind that this was the first time they were talking to each other, or should I say writing.

He asked Yakov for a marker and started writing on his arm "Hello, I wasn't sure what language you wrote in at first but my coach told me that you wrote in Japanese. Nice to meet you, i'm Victor." He hoped someone could translate the text on the receiving end.

A few moments later he felt like he was being crushed, he though his lungs might give out and was very confused and annoyed. Eventually it went away so he went back and continued working on his routine and impatiently waited for a reply.


	3. Okay?

Yuuri POV

\---

I wake up to the sound of screaming. It sounds like mama and papa? B-But they never fight so why are they fighting now? 

I crawl out of bed and stretch my arms and wrap my quilt around my shivering body. Man November sure is cold I think so myself. My birthday is tomorrow and i'm turning 8! Mama said she and papa had a surprise for me! 

I waddle out of my room and slowly make my way down the stairs, but I stop in my tracks when i hear what they are fighting about. "NO SON OF MINE IS GOING TO BE A FAG!" My dad screams. Tears start streaming down my face. "But it's not his choice, he can't control it!" My mother argues back at him. 

I dash up to my room and grab a pen and write a single word in english to my soulmate "Help".

I hear the screaming stop for a second until I hear a thud on the ground and my sister Mari screaming "MOTHER!" My heart starts pounding in my ears as my mind creates various situations that might of just happened. Then I hear something my scares me so much that I physically start breaking down. "We'll marry him off to some pretty girl and pay her to make it seem like they are soulmates. I'm NOT having my son marry a boy!" The rough voice of my papa floats through the air. 

That's when my mother loses it and starts sobbing, that's also when i've had enough. Slowly I creep out of my room and down the stairs to come face to face with my papa. This is it, i'm going to stand up for myself.

"Papa don't make mama cry, it's not her fault. Why does it matter who my soulmate is? Why do you want to marry me off? Do you even love me papa?" I say shakily tears threatening to fall from my eyes and my tiny hands balled into fists. Suddenly my father starts swearing, and slaps me in the face. 

I hold my cheek and run to my room locking the door behind me and look at my arm. I see writing in messy english that says "Listen to what i'm about to say okay?"


	4. Events

Yuuri P.O.V

~One month later~

"Mr. Ogisama it's ok i'm fine" I lied as my 1st grade teacher asked why I keep coming to school with bruises and cuts all over my tiny body. My papa uses me to relieve his anger, or as he says "giving me what I deserve." I wish Victor were here, he probably would help me, yet still to this day have no idea what Victor was trying to tell me, he never answered. He probably did it to annoy me. I deserve it. Nobody could ever love me. 

I'm fat.

Ugly.

Gross.

Unloved.

At least that's what everyone tells me.

I wonder what life would be like if someone other than my mama cared about me, or told me that I am loved. I wonder if things would be different. Maybe I wouldn't be crying as I found out that my mama and papa are getting a divorce.

I hate my dad.

I really care about my mama and want her go get away from papa. Which is why in two weeks we move in with Minako. I'm ok with moving in with her because she's like a second mama to me and she also teaches me ballet. 

{Time skip brought to you by Victor Nikiforov being the Gordon Ramsey of figure skating}

~Two weeks later~

I clench my tiny fists around my suitcase as mama knocks on Minakos door, my nerves start getting the best of me and I start having a panic attack. Suddenly a pair of arms wrap around me as I look into my mamas soft eyes. They look filled with hurt and that makes me sad.

"Yuuri baby it's ok, everything's ok." She says as she pulls me even tighter into the hug. 

The door cracks open and Minako steps into view. She picks me up and tickles me, which causes me to giggle before she puts me down. "Sorry if my house is a bit crowded since I have a transfer student from Russia also living with me for the next 6 months." She says as a little boy with long platinum hair and the bluest eyes i've ever seen peeks from behind her. I start getting a really weird feeling as he gets closer. "Hiroko and Yuuri, i'd like you to meet Victor."


End file.
